A Trip That Scars For Life
by FinchelLoveHearts
Summary: Re-Upload after it got deleted, please review and tell me what you think! Plus, should I carry on with the sequel?
1. Chapter 1

**Finn's POV**

Rachel's hand slid out of mine and I looked over, shocked to see her eyes closed, I could hear her faintly breathing, so at least she was alive. My relief turned into panic as the plane jerked and sprinted towards the ground making me wrap my arms around Rachel, to kind of shield her from being hurt, just before the plane crashed to the ground I noticed Rachel's head was bleeding and then the plane collided with the side of a mountain, and to think we were supposed to be in Paris in an hour, I didn't think we would arrive.

I must have been the only one still awake and Rachel and Kurt were still breathing so I carefully let go of my girlfriend and stood up out of my seat, my arm was aching and bleeding badly but I needed to get help, my phone was in my pocket so I pulled it out, realising there was no signal on the plane I slowly dragged myself outside to see if there was any there, no luck, so I walked around a bit, noticing there was no signal anywhere, just snow and rocks, I went back into the plane.

Someone rose from their chair as I walked back in; he was pale and was leaning over the person next to him, he seemed to be checking to see if they were okay, he noticed me there and didn't even flash a smile or ask why I was covered in snow though he looked the tiniest bit relieved. In that moment I knew we had the same three thoughts, one, we weren't going to be going to Paris today, two, we needed to see if the drivers were alive to call for help, three, we needed to see if all our friends were alive, and four all we had was each other for a while, so okay maybe we had the same four thoughts then.

**A/N I wasn't planning on writing anymore of this story or my other story but StBerry Lover24 convinced me to, on my other stories (which I have deleted some of because I will be starting/rewriting them again) I wrote them when I first joined the site so I didn't know how to upload them and stuff so it ended up having random chapters where they weren't supposed to be, repeating chapters, saying the exact same things, so I apologise for that and I know now how to work the site. Please review, it will give me courage to keep writing and who's point of view would you like next, I haven't worked out who the person Finn saw when he came back in was, it will either be that person or the person he was checking on's point of view, so tell me who you think they should be, thanks and review **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I only got one review for the last chapter so I'm not sure anyone is reading this story or liking it, I hope some people are, and if you are can you please review to let me know, what you think, any suggestion you may have or anything you don't like? It would be very helpful for some reviews to be given. Thank you and here is chapter 3:

Mike's POV:

My head was aching, it took a while before my arms allowed me to move them so when I finally had enough energy I slowly lifted my hand to the sore patch on the top of my head. There was something warm and wet on my hand; I pulled my hand down to my eye level to see bright red blood on my fingers. Tina. How could I forget Tina! I slowly stood up, a wave of dizziness washing over me from the obvious crash we just had. She was as white as a ghost, and she looked like she had seen one too, even though she had been knocked out, her expression showed she had either been in pain or was in pain at the moment.

My fingers nervously reached out towards her neck, it took a minute but I felt the faint feeling over her heart beating. She was alive! I was relieved and knew I needed to see if everyone else was alive but I couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments.

Suddenly I heard footsteps of someone entering the plane, so I looked up, Finn was standing there, he looked cold and his arm was bleeding and looked very painful. Though that wasn't what I was thinking about, Finn was covered in snow, his face pale and cold, a slight shivering look on him that made me feel cold for a second. The other thing I was thinking about was the four things I and Finn would have to do.

He slightly nodded at me and if my head wasn't sore and bleeding I would have nodded back but instead I gave him a determined look. We made our way to the driver's little 'room' or space to drive in and saw gallons of blood all over the place, the plane must have gone nose first into the mountain, the men were lifeless and their eyes closed. The sight of all the blood made my stomach turn so I closed the door and turned to face the passengers, it made me feel so sad to notice so much pain in people. Just then I noticed someone start to shake violently and then jump straight out of their seat looking terrified, then they noticed me and Finn standing next to the driver's door, not bothering to say anything or show any sign that we existed they turned to the person sitting next to them, the person's eyes were shut tightly but opened when they felt people staring at them and they smiled and hugged each other glad to both be alive. Then the plane moved slightly and they knew that they had to get out of there.

A/N 2 Well this is chapter 3 and if I may say my favourite chapter yet, Please review, it would mean a lot to me and remember to give me any suggestions, criticism in a friendly way and also things you like, couples you ship that you would like in this story and friendships you ship, anything else you would like to see happen. Remember to drop a review. FinchelPotter x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, keep reviewing, it makes my day better when I know someone is reading this story. Here is chapter 4, I know some people are a little confused with this story but keep reading, I think next chapter a character is definitely going to make the purpose of the trip clear like how they made the money and why they were going through either flashbacks or them when they were knocked out, I think it will be Mr Shue but I might change my mind and make it someone else, enjoy this chapter!

Santana's POV

I opened my eyes suddenly and without realising it I must have jumped out of my seat because I am now standing up, my eyes wondered to two of my friends, Finn and Mike standing outside the pilot's door, a look of horror painted on their innocent faces. My eyes darted to my girlfriend who was still in her seat, blood gushing out of her leg, it hurt to see her in so much obvious pain. I wrapped my scarf around her leg, tying it so it didn't fall off and reveal the cuts and wounds. Her eyes started to flutter open and I must have been smiling at this because my face ached at the little cuts I could feel on it, but I didn't care.

Britney stared at me and I smiled lovingly at her beautiful face, she reached her arms up at me and I wrapped my own around her, glad that she was alive and hopefully everyone else was as well, it was obvious Tina, Rachel and Kurt were alive as well or Mike and Finn wouldn't have moved from their seats. A wave of nausea rushed over me as the plane tilted slightly. We had to get everyone out of there right now, but only four people were conscious so we had to carry the rest out of there. Finn rushed to get Rachel first, also picking up Kurt even though I could see he must have broken his arm form the crash.

Once they were outside, lying on the side of the mountain, Finn came back in as Mike rushed out carrying Tina and Sugar who was close by, Finn then grabbed Mercedes and Quinn and got them out in the time that I had gotten Britney out to safety, her hopping of course. The snow was freezing as it ran down my back making me shiver but people needed saving and I wasn't going to let them die because it was cold outside.

When I got back inside there was only the guys left there, Finn dragged Rory out over his shoulder and Mike got Artie and his chair out, I felt useless because I wasn't strong enough to carry anyone out, Finn sensed this and said, 'Santana, please go outside and check on everyone, it would be a huge help' and then he went back to get the other boys out.

I walked out of the plane and a sudden wash of realisation hit me, this was really happening, they weren't going to Paris because the plane they were in hit the side of a mountain causing them to be unsafe, with no type of communication to the outside world, they had each other and that was it.

'San, baby, my leg is so sore, please help me' Britney called softly. I rushed over to her, kissing her leg kindly, then I gave her a peck on the lips letting her know I wasn't going anywhere and then slowly untied my scarf from her leg to see the damage. The wound led from the top of her knee to her innocent little ankle, she winced at the pain and tied the scarf softer this time around her leg.

By this time everyone had been brought out of the plane, people's eyes slowly opened and only one person lay unconscious and there breathing was barely audible, hat person had been the one to suggest this in the first place, the person being…

A/N I know I end every chapter with either a cliff hanger or you thinking who has just woken up or who is the person still unconscious, sorry but I try to get people to be surprised at the end of the chapter or the start of the next one, sorry my chapters are short but this is as far as my brain will go for just now, hopefully a new chapter later tonight or most certainly tomorrow or Saturday, it depends. Please review, this chapter was mostly for any Brittana fans who read the story. You can ask for any couples you like, or suggest anything I could do cause I'm running out of ideas… also tell me what you like or dislike and well just review to let me know you are there.

PS: I have just released a new story called One Shot A Day which is where I post a one shot every day for the whole year, I started yesterday, a little late but still I started it. Please read and review that as well


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I got a request from someone asking for a bit of Quam, I ship Samcedes more both I don't turn down requests, Sam is still in love with Mercedes, they are not dating in this story and Sam and Quinn talk and though they will not date again something will happen, this is chapter 5…  
Also I ship Quick more so Quick will be together again very soon but Sam and Quinn have some unfinished business to take care of.

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe she was the only one still knocked out from the crash, it hurt me that she could leave us all, that she could no longer be around to have a future. I couldn't take it any longer, I slowly stood up, exhaustion and dizziness making my head spin, it calmed down a bit and I walked over to where the small blonde girl – no woman was lying. I reached two of my fingers out and touched her pulse point, it took a second but I found a small beat still there. I remember all the times that we were together and having fun, her sweet laugh sounded in my head. Mercedes was the one I loved but a part of me would always love Quinn and the thought of losing her just made me want to cry.

Everyone watched me as I decided on what to do to try and get her breathing back to normal, I mean I wasn't an expert on anything like this, but I remember a thing on tv once about pushing though chest down and up in a steady beat and breathing into their mouth to give them air, but wasn't that for drowning? Anyway I tried it, my fingers were tangled together and I pressed up and down on her chest and with hesitation attached my lips to hers. I closed my eyes into the kiss, or whatever you call it and then our lips detached, I tried again and I knew it had worked because either she wasn't really thinking or she thought I was someone else, she deepened into the air giving making it a proper kiss, her hand travelled to my cheek and pulled me closer, nobody was watching, too concerned with their other friends/girlfriends and boyfriends, she slipped her tongue into my mouth and swirled it around before a suddenly pulled back and she opened her eyes.

'Sam!' She croaked when trying to yelp in surprise, she cleared her throat and she looked shocked and blushed a little, 'Why were we kissing!' she whisper yelled.

'Quinn I was trying to put more air into your lungs or whatever that is called and it worked because you started to kiss me , but don't worry about it, you probably thought I was Puck, so don't fret, you may have a concussion and I don't want you to get worked up or anything' I replied to her and went and picked a blanket up from where the other ones were lying, then I wrapped it around her and she asked me a question;

'How do you know that I like Puck?' Quinn asked me softly.

I smiled at her and answered, 'I know that you LOVE him' I said emphasising on the word love and she smiled at me, Puck had been very worried but unable to help her because he couldn't walk on his ankle since it was most likely broken, they loved each other and needed to tell the other, now was probably a good time. 'It's obvious Quinn and I know for a fact he loves you too'

'Sam, thank you for saving me, you really are a good friend but I think it's time I talk to Puck myself, but can I ask you something?' I nodded so she carried on, 'Where's Mr Shue?'

I was suddenly put into a panicked mode; I looked around not seeing him anywhere and didn't understand why.

I called over to Finn who was trying to stop Rachel's head from bleeding further, 'Finn where's Mr Shue?'

He looked confused, also looking around like I had just done; also not seeing him, then it seemed like a thought had just struck him, 'We never pulled him out, we must have forgotten! He is still on the plane; we have to go get him!' Finn laid Rachel on the floor of snow and we rushed over to the plane, though it looked like it could go over any second.

A/N Please review, in this story Quinn and Sam won't date because I prefer Samcedes and Quick and I can't really write Quam so this was just a little thing that accidently happened between them, so this was for Quam shippers, hope you enjoyed and Quick will appear soon, next chapter's POV is Quinn's POV and then I think it is Mr Shuster's POV where he has flashbacks about how they managed to go on the trip and stuff. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here is the long waited chapter of Mr Shue's POV enjoy, review, in this chapter Mr Shue remembers about a few things so these are flashbacks in italics.

Mr Shue's POV

'_Guys I have some news for you' I said walking into the Choir room, everyone groaned which I didn't understand, 'Guys this is amazing news, one of my friends, won eighteen tickets to Paris but he didn't need them because he hates France and is single so going to Paris probably wasn't a good idea and he knew that there are fifteen of you, one of me and Ms Pillsbury will be coming as well so we have one ticket to spare but we won't be using it since we don't need it' They probably didn't hear the end of it because they were smiling and hugging each other, so happy that they were all going away together._

Though I was sure I was still knocked out I felt and heard the plane moving ever so slightly and a few muffled voices, then I heard running about and after a bit it seemed no one was there anymore, which was odd seeing as I hadn't moved. My eyes slowly opened and I saw I was still on the plane; I turned my head to the left to see no one was there.

I looked all around the plane seeing I was the only one even there, the children I had taught for almost three years had forgotten to save me, I heard two people very slowly and obviously carefully walking back inside the plane. A blonde boy and a brunette boy walked inside and looked around before spotting me still in my seat. The rushed over as carefully as possible.

Undoing my own seatbelt I stood up, probably a little too heavily because the plane moved a little more this time and I heard a girl scream outside the plane, it sounded like Rachel. We moved _very _slowly on the plane, scared that the plane would go over causing us to die.

The plane once again moved a lot, by this time we were at the open door and just as we stepped out of the crashed plane it went over the side of a mountain and Sam, Finn and I were left standing there. _What if we never made it_ I thought to myself before shaking bad thoughts away and focused on how we were going to survive? I noticed Rachel rushing over to Finn, a large cut and blood covering the back of her head, she hugged and kissed Finn obviously sharing the same thought as I was about if they never got out fast enough. Emma raced up to me, grabbing my face and pulling me down for a kiss and I obliged, loving seeing her face again, her 100% alive face.

A/N This was chapter 6 of A Trip That Scars For Life, I hope you enjoyed Mr Shuster's POV, next POV is Tina's, please review and check out my other stories


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So I may have only gotten two reviews from anonymous 'Me' and one of my frequent reviewer VoteFabray4PromQueen, thanks guys, I am updating now, this chapter has lots of Tike juice in it, Quick is coming up soon and Klaine also, and a weird thing happens next chapter, I will include spoiler at the bottom. Review!

Tina's POV

I closed my eyes in my boyfriend's embrace, not wanting him to ever leave me, I love him, I always will, why am I talking like this, we will escape here and go home, someone will find us. Mike wrapped his arms tighter around me, I lay my head on his chest and he softly stroked me hair, I felt him flinch and jumped up, looking him in the eyes trying to see what was wrong.

I noticed a cut on him chest and I had leaned right on top of the new wound, I felt terrible, I had hurt him when he was comforting him.

'Finn, Santana, did you guys get any bags off the plane before it went down?' I called to the two faces that looked up from their loved ones and both shook their heads.

'How about we send out a group of people to walk down that path that leads to the place where the plane fell and try to get some bags, I know I have a first aid bag, some snacks and water in my bag' Puck suggested and a few people stood up and gathered together.

'Fine, how about we send Puck, Sam, Mercedes and – Rachel?' Finn stopped when he saw his girlfriend stand up.

'Yes Finn I can go, I feel fine' Rachel answered.

'No, you are staying here you are too weak, Finn you go and Rachel come here' Mike stated and Rachel reluctantly nodded and walked over to us and Mike pulled her down on the other side of him, 'Blaine, Kurt come here' He said and two heads bobbed over and sat down next to Rachel.

'Yes Mike' Kurt asked.

'You two sit with us and check up on Rachel every few minutes, if she falls asleep, wake her up, she looks as though she has a concussion' I loved how my boyfriend cared so much about his friends-no, his family. I watched as Blaine wrapped his arms around Rachel and she leant her head on his shoulder and Kurt came round the other side and put his arm around her too.

Mercedes, Puck, Sam and Finn said their goodbyes and left on the path that would lead down the mountain. I cried.

'Tina, what's wrong?' Rachel asked me.

'I don't want them to get hurt and it would kill me if they got lost or something they are our family and they could be walking to their deathbeds' Rachel burst out crying and started howling and wept into Blaine's shoulder. I felt bad I set her off.

Rory walked over to us and whispered something into her ear I couldn't hear and Rachel nodded her head and Rory hugged her then looked at me.

'Tina, they will be fine, we chose the strong ones, you have to be strong for them too' he walked back over to Sugar and Artie and I felt a little pain leave my body.

A/N Next chapter Puck's POV

Spoilers:

Then she fell, slid down the path and he went after her, what would happen if that was Quinn I pondered and then felt like crying.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So here is chapter 8, I think anyway. So this is Puck's POV, I will not be putting spoilers on the end anymore unless people want me to because it spoiled the whole chapter here apart from some things that happen, hope you enjoy Samcedes and review please!

Puck's POV

I saw Rachel start crying as soon as we started to walk away, Mike had his arm round her, I wanted to called out to her, to let her know everything would be okay, but I didn't know that.

Sam had his arm round Mercedes and Finn walked by himself on the other side of them so I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, the one that didn't have a broken arm attached to it of course, he smiled, kind of at me so I softly smiled back.

We were quite far from the others now and we had reached the path that would take us down to the wrecked plane so we could try to savage up some bags. Mercedes was told to go down first as she reached the ice made path, she slipped, I see him running over to her but it was too late she had fallen down the very slippy path, all I could think about was what if that was Quinn, I knew if it was I wouldn't want to live without her and knew how Sam was feeling.

At the bottom of the path Mercedes was laying there though her chest was moving up and down so she was breathing and was alive. Sam sat on his bottom and slid down the path, Finn doing the same, I was alone right there so I copied.

My bum went numb when I stood up; Mercedes had opened her eyes and was looking up at Sam. I found it strange since they weren't even dating when he kissed her and she kissed back before she sat up, I reached my hands out to help her up remembering that she was probably in a state of shock right now, she took my hands and I hauled her up so she was on the balls of her feet, she put her full foot on the icy floor and we walked on knowing it would be dark soon.

The plane was on its front so it looked easier to find bags and other belongings. I walked over to the plane that had no life on the inside and entered slowly and cautiously in case I triggered something and it collapsed on me, Finn and Sam walked in carefully behind me, Sam whispered that Mercedes was outside to be safe and then we searched, I opened a cabinet that was over Finn and Rachel's seats because I remembered Rachel saying she had food, drinks and a first aid kit. I guessed that the pink bag was hers and put it outside next to Mercedes, Finn and Sam doing the same with Kurt and Tina's bags since there had to be useful things in these two's bags.

We managed to savage all seventeen bags but couldn't carry all of them.

'Hey Puck, why don't you get all the other guys and maybe Rachel to help carry the bags okay?' Sam suggested and then I jogged to the pathway and held onto the side ice to haul myself up the slippy slope.

When I reached the top I walked along the route we had used to get down. Everyone was in the same positions though most of the girls apart from Tina and Rachel were sleeping, tired from the crash and events after.

I noticed Rachel staring at me, I went over to her and whispered this into her ear, 'Hey my Jewish American Princess can you please, without waking the girls up gather all the boys up' She slowly nodded, wincing at the pain in her head.

I watched as she jogged about gathering up the boys; Blaine, Rory, Kurt and Mike, even though I said not to she gathered Sugar, Tina, Santana and Quinn leaving Britney and Artie because neither of them could walked and the teachers stayed with them as well.

'Berry, what did I say? Don't wake up the girls!' I yelled at her but regretted it when she started to cry, I hugged her whispering soothing words into her ear and she calmed down, 'Rach, please stop crying it makes me want to cry and I'm macho!' I joked and she smiled up at me.

We all walked down the route I knew too well and each sat on our bums and slid down, I needed to make sure Quinn got down safely so I sat her on my lap and we slid down together.

Rachel rushed into Finn's arms when she got there and cried again but pulled herself together and carried the bags like the rest of us.

We reached the top safely and lay the bags out and scavenged through them, finding first aid kits, food and drinks, blankets and pillows, books and pencils and even some photos, lots belonging to Rachel.

A/N Sorry the chapter is short but this was more of a filler chapter, next chapter will be either Friday/Saturday or Sunday, two if you're lucky and review lots. Kurt's POV next so a bit of Klaine.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a bit but I will try to update more often if you would like me too, so this is Kurt's POV, I hope you enjoy and review!

Kurt's POV

After collecting all the bags, I lay on Blaine's shoulder, his head on top of mine. It was night time now, not sure what time exactly but it was very late; we didn't know how much longer it would be till someone found us but we hoped it would be sometime soon, the hotel must know that something was wrong since we were supposed to arrive like five plus hours ago.

'Baby, they will find us soon, maybe call our parents, then they will send a search party, find us and we will be saved, baby, I want you to know whatever happens I love you and will be with you through this nightmare' Blaine half said half whispered trying to comfort me it was sweet but it didn't help, my nerves were too big and nothing could shrink them for a while.

'Hey everyone!' Santana yelled trying to get all of our attention, it worked of course, 'We can't stay here, sleep here because it is too cold and open so myself, Rachel, Finn and Puck have decided to send another four to find shelter, we will send them now and they will come back bearing news and then we will find our way to that shelter, is that okay with everyone?' We all nodded knowing if Rachel had agreed then it must be a good idea.

'Okay, so the people going are Mike, Puck, myself and Quinn, we will see you guys later, come on Quinn, Mike' Santana ended and then walked off the other three close behind.

'Blainey, baby, what if they hurt themselves, fall over the side of the mountain, we won't know' I cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me protectively, just the way I liked it to be done.

'Kurt they will be fine, they are the strongest out of all of us, and they will be a hundred percent fine, I promise' He kissed they top of my head and I felt a tiny bit more at ease.

Blaine lifted his head and I felt a slight coldness rush over me at the loss of contact, but then looked in the direction he was looking in and noticed Rachel waling over to a very much dead tree stump, I was confused but then Blaine got up and walked over to her, I followed.

I watched as Blaine put his hand on her back as she threw up on the other side of the tree stump, I listened to the conversation when she turned around, 'Rachel, what's wrong honey'

'I feel dizzy, my head is pounding, I feel sick and I feel like I need to go to sleep like right now' she replied and then she did fall asleep.

'Kurt, she has a concussion, she isn't allowed to fall asleep, help me carry her over here' He turned to me with Rachel in his arms, her eyelids closed. Finn rushed over to us then.

'Finn you go over to Britney and make sure she is okay, we've got Rachel and Britney shouldn't be by herself right now with that leg' I told him sternly as he walked back over to the blonde with the broken and bleeding leg.

Rachel was still asleep as we leaned over her, either side then it hit me, 'Blaine, she is a deep sleeper, the only way that Finn can wake her up is by kissing her in the lips, I don't know why that helps but it does so Blaine kiss her' He looked at me confused but then kissed her hard on the lips.

It worked because her eye lids droopily started to open, 'Blainey, I'm so sleepy, why won't you let me sleep?' she asked my boyfriend in such a tired voice.

'Rach, you have a concussion, if you sleep we could lose you, do you want to leave us?' I asked her.

'Of course not Kurty, don't be silly, I'm only tired, just like Tina, Sugar and Mercedes were earlier, then they woke of Kurty and they have not left us so why can't I sleep too, you agree with me don't you Blainey, Kurty is being silly' She replied.

'Rach, you hit your head pretty badly Finn tells us and it is clear now that you have, diva for a little while you may be a little delusional because of the head banging and the shock of everything but don't worry you are safe with us' Blaine said, Rachel looked defeated.

'Fin but Blainey, Kurty, I am not happy with you, you ruined sleepy time, but will you take me over to Rory the leprechaun, he can work his magic on me perhaps' Rachel said and Blaine obliged and took her over to Rory, Finn, Artie and Britney who were all next to each other. Since I followed them I heard Rachel say, 'Rory, will you let me sleep? Blainey and Kurty said I had a concooshon and I couldn't sleep and they also said I was deleros so I wasn't thinking right, is that correct leprechaun?'

'Guys, you can't let Rachel go to sleep, she has a concussion and may talk a little silly because she hit her head very badly, she will get over it soon though, it is just an after affect, give her an hour or so and she will be the normal Rachel Berry you all know and love' I told them and then dragged Blaine away to the spot we were in before.

I snuggled my face into his shoulder and let the stress come out in tears, he was on the ball and wrapped his arms around me again and I was happy I had told him to wear warm comfy clothes for the plane ride because he was so comfy to just lean on and sleep.

A/N so this was another chapter, please review, next chapter's POV is Quinn's and there is something big going to happen in the next chapter which will be written and published after I get at least a review so press your best blue button, underneath this message please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I guess I have a little more writing left in me so I am double chaptering today, I hope you enjoy this, last chapter I said that it would be Quinn's POV but I have had a few people asking for Mercedes POV so I thought that maybe Quinn can be next chapter or something, hope you enjoy Samcedes cause they are in this chapter (a lot!) and please review.

Mercedes POV

'Hey Mercedes' I heard Sam say as he sat down beside me, I was trying to sleep, to make this a dream not a reality but that would have to wait for a bit, I had something to say to Sam Evans.

'Sam we need to talk' I started, but he looked confused so I carried on, 'it's about us' I slight realisation washed over his face, 'Sam, I know that you love me, but I just broke up with Shane and I feel ashamed with myself for doing something so messed up to him and I don't want that to happen to us'

'Mercedes I love you and I thought after everything that has happened today and yesterday when the crash took place that maybe you would want to be together in case anything happens, earlier when you fell, I felt a tug at my heart thinking that if I lost you then I couldn't live with myself but even after that you can't trust me enough or trust yourself enough to let us be together, that is a new low Mercedes' Sam told me quickly before standing up and taking a few steps away from me.

'Sam, I love you' I blurted out to him without realising what I was saying but I knew I couldn't lie about something like that, I knew it was truest that I had ever said. I watched as he turned around very slowly, his expression went from anger and sadness to pure love in mere seconds, he rushed over to me and kissed me so hard on the lips and I kissed him back before needing some air.

I smiled up at him and he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen back at me, I heard Rachel start to clap and yell 'yeah Samcedes' but she was no longer in the hallucinating state she was in an hour before, so she obviously meant it.

'Mercedes, can we be Samcedes again?' the man of my dreams asked me, I was too happy to form words so I just nodded vigorously and kissed him again as everyone oohed and aahed at us, I laughed at our friends and lay my head against my _boyfriend's_ shoulder, happier than I had ever been before though we were still stuck on a freezing mountain, four of us had gone looking for shelter and hadn't returned yet and I was worried.

'Sam, they have been gone for an hour, why aren't they back yet, I am freezing and I don't know if we can all last a whole night out here with only thin blankets to cover us, and only one each'

'Mercedes, they will be fine, it may take a while for them to find shelter but they will and then they will return to us bearing great news and we will go to shelter till someone finds us and takes us home, okay baby?'

A/N so I am going to write Quinn's POV after I post this on the sight so look out for chapter eleven which will be up in the hour then the POV after Quinn's is Carole's back in Lima, Ohio so review and it will be up faster than you can say breadsticks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N so I am again typing up a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and as for my other story, A One Shot A Day, I have decided to not carry on with it for two reasons: 1. I don't have enough time to write a one shot every day and 2 This story is taking up most of my time but when this is finished (hopefully not any time soon) I will write another long chapter story, but all in all review! Also I changed the POV 'because I thought it was too early for parents to be involved because it would be a short story if the parents knew.

Britney's POV

My leg was really sore, it was obvious it was broken and it was bleeding really badly. When Finn came over to me earlier after being sent away from Rachel he wrapped a spare scarf around it gently and told me it should stop my leg from bleeding as badly and that it would keep the blood inside and it could save me or something but I didn't understand.

When Blaine carried Rachel over next to Rory and me and Finn in front of her checking to see if she was okay I remember having an idea. At the time I thought it was stupid but right now Rachel looked as though she was going to sleep and Kurt said 'don't let her fall asleep' so I thought what better way than this.

I tapped Finn on the leg because his arm was sore and whispered, 'Finn, we need to sing to her'

He nodded so it was obviously a good idea so I started to sing, 'At first I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side'

Soon enough Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Sam, Artie, Rory, Finn, Sugar, Mercedes, Mr Shue and Ms Pillsbury had started singing with me, 'I'm a survivor, and I'm not going give up'

And then what shocked me was that Rachel was also singing along and was growing more awake but still looked so very tired, I felt sorry for her.

When the song was finished I told her, 'Rachie, are you okay? You don't look good' I was interrupted when she stood up and ran over to the other side of the mountain being careful not to slip and she was sick on the other side of the same tree trunk as earlier.

'Rachie, come here' I called when she was finished, she obliged to my orders and walked over to me, I opened my arms wide for her to come into. She did and stayed clear from my bandaged leg and laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. I decided she might fall asleep so calm so I rocked her back and forth so she couldn't let sleep take over her petite body.

Santana. Just remembering where she was which was away from me made me start to cry, she could be hurt or in danger. Rachel wrapped her arms around me as we swapped gestures so I was now on her shoulder as she comforted me.

'Santana is a strong girl, she won't leave you without a proper goodbye and she won't leave me without saying at least one insult but she isn't leaving anyway, she is with Mike, Noah and Quinn and none of them are hurt so just stay strong' Those words were like medicine to my ears, Santana is fine and I had my friends to help me believe that.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see that Mike and Santana were rushing over to Mr Shue and Finn.

'Santana!' I cried, she looked over to me, her face was pale and showed hints of worry, I listened to the conversation between Mr Shue, Santana, Finn and Mike.

'We need your help! Quinn slipped and fell off the side of the mountain, Puck is trying to get down there and he may fall, I hate to admit it but I'm so scared, can you guys please come? We need to save her!' I heard Santana say in a hush whisper but I managed to make out what she was saying.

'Rachel!' I whispered to the brunette who had fallen asleep again, I wanted to find out what was happening with Quinn but Rachel needed help, 'Blaine! Rachel's asleep again, help me wake her up' I called to my friend who straight away came over and started to shake the girl in my arms, she woke up with a start and started to grumble about 'Rachel needs sleep'

I zoned out of that conversation and watched as Mr Shue, Finn, Santana and Mike went back in the direction San and Mike had just come in. I wanted my girlfriend to hold me and tell me everything would be alright but she had a mission and I was proud of her but worried for Quinn's safety.

'Hey Britney, is your leg better? Because Rachel had some numbing cream and bandages that we can put on it to make you feel better' Kurt said as he strolled over to me with a large first aid kit in his hands.

'Thank you Kurt, Finn and Santana have been putting scarves on my leg but it is still sore and I feel as though the pain could make me pass out it hurts so much' I replied, Kurt looked sympathetic and started to pull out a large bandage roll and wrapped it gently around my leg. I winced because of the pain but I was grateful that even though there were bigger problems than my broken leg Kurt still managed to help me out.

I watched as he finished bandaging me up and got out some bandage tape to keep it from falling off and stuck it down.

'Kurt?' I decided to ask him the question that had been eating me alive for the past ten minutes, 'Do you think we will get rescued and taken home, I miss my mummy and daddy and Lord Tubbinton very much and I want everyone to be safe again'

Kurt looked as though he wanted to cry so I put my shaky hand on his shoulder and rubbed it kindly, 'Yes I do, the airport will finally realise that the plane hasn't landed and send help or our parents will know something's wrong when we haven't contacted them in over a day and I promised my dad I would' he may not have believed the words he had just said but I did, we would be saved, someone just has to use their brain and find us, hopefully sooner than later.

'I love you guys so much' I spoke loudly so that everyone could hear me.

'We love you too Britney' Rachel replied and we shared a smile before Tina burst out crying.

'Tina, what's wrong?' It sounded stupid knowing the situation we were in but she hadn't cried in like two hours.

'It's just you saying you love us means you're scared and you are normally so strong and if you break then I'm bound to break' She replied.

'We will make it out of here, okay? Yes I'm scared but everyone is' I said soothingly.

We will won't we, we will survive?

A/N I know this chapter is longer than most of my chapters, but I find it so simple to write Britney because she has great friendships with everyone. In case you haven't noticed I love Britney-Rachel friendship so I wrote that in there. If you have any suggestions please review and any friendships or ships you like then review them! Next chapter: Artie's POV. You have to wait a bit till you find out about Quinn.


	11. Chapter 11

Artie's POV

This was all going wrong, I want to cry but I need to stay strong for everyone and I need to stay strong for myself more. Sugar was lying next to my chair, she was facing me, her eyes closed, she was sleeping away the nightmare and I remember her saying something about waking up and knowing everyone was safe.

When we all sang I will survive to Rachel I felt better for a few moments but just like happiness the song ended but can always start again if we let it.

Since Finn, Mr Shue, Puck, Santana, Mike and Quinn were all off looking, searching for a safe place and Quinn had fallen there was barley any strong ones left in the kind of camp so I decided that everyone needed to stick together.

'Hey everyone' I called to all the non-sleepers, they all turned around to look at me and to listen to what I had to say, 'We need to stay warm and safe so can everyone please come over here and stick together, I hate to admit it but I feel unprotected, so it would help if I had my family and you guys are family, Blaine, Rory can you help me onto the ground so I can lay with everyone, Rachel' I turned to the tired girl before talking directly to her, 'You need to stay awake so come over here' I instructed and she did as she was told, Rory and Blaine lifted me onto the ground and I opened my arms out wide. I watched as she fell into them, Blaine was sitting on the other side of her so I passed her over and onto his lap because they were closer than me and Rachel were.

'Sugar' I carried on turning away from Blaine and Rachel to look at the girl I had to started to love though she was taken, she opened her eyes and looked to me, I noticed a deep cut on her thigh that was exposed at that moment, 'You need a plaster for that cut or it could get infected'

I reached for the first aid box between me and Rachel and put a plaster on her, she smiled gratefully at me.

'Is everyone here?' I asked then checked to see; Britney, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Rory, Sugar, Ms Pillsbury, Sam, Mercedes, Tina and me. Yes, we were all there.

After about an hour everyone was asleep including me, though I didn't have a dream but more of a flashback. I remembered the plane crash, when it was announced it was going down and the jolt that knocked me out. I remembered the happy times when we were all together in the choir room, us being us. I was asleep for about six hours, the events taking out if me when I heard muffled voices.

My eyes opened slowly, making the blurs turn into shapes, then figures, bodies. It was Finn, Mr Shue, Puck, Santana, Mike and Mike was carrying someone; Quinn, she must have survived!

Rachel was with them as well, standing next to Santana who had her arm around her, which was strange because they didn't get on well but anyway they were all crowded around Quinn who had opened her eyes I could see between the gaps of people.

She was alive.

A/N I know I said that you wouldn't find out about Quinn for a while but I couldn't stand the wait and I decided she would live so there it is, another chapter will be up in about an hour. It will be Rachel's POV, I know I have written her for the first chapter, but that was the intro so she is back next chapter, the chapter after that being Carole's POV. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel's POV

I knew I couldn't sleep, but it was so hard, I almost drifted off like ten times after everyone else had, Blaine stayed awake for about an hour but failed to stay awake. I let him sleep.

Finn, Santana, Mike, Mr Shue, Puck and Quinn had all come back just as I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't stop it but it didn't last for long. Two arms were felt wrapped around me, they were small, delicate, and soft, they weren't Finn's of course. My eyes fluttered open, the eyes staring back at me belonged to one Santana Lopez, which was surprising. She helped me stand up and we went over to the rest of the people awake. Mike was holding a blonde girl, her eyes were open now but she looked so scared, Quinn looked at Noah and Noah only though.

Santana didn't remove her arms from around me as the conversation unfolded, I was wrapped up in her embrace and it felt nice to know we weren't enemies anymore, hopefully she would for once call me Rachel instead of Manhands or dwarf. I tuned out of my thoughts and listened to what was being said.

'At least she is alive, it was a close call'

'You saved her Puck; she may not have lived if it wasn't for you'

'Can we not talk about 'What ifs' why don't we focus on what to do about the shelter, we didn't find any' Mike talked sense into everyone.

'Actually I found somewhere' Finn stated, I smiled up at him, 'it was just to the left of where Quinn had fallen, a kind of cave was there and it would be perfect'

'Let's go then' Santana blurted out.

'It's not that easy Santana, everyone is sleeping, Artie has a wheel chair, and I'm so tired' I complained, Santana's grasp tightened around me.

'Princess, we need to leave as soon as possible or someone could freeze to death, literary' Noah said to me, 'and anyway you can walk to keep yourself awake and if not I will carry you' he offered. I smiled gratefully at him and he smiled back.

'Let's wake them up then' I replied.

As we woke everyone up we sang softly to 'Don't rain on my parade'

'Noah, you will carry Quinn, Mike you will carry Britney and Rory can you push Artie's chair, he won't be able to control it himself on this ice' I instructed everyone.

Finn and Santana walked either side of me, Finn's good arm around my waist and Santana's hand on my shoulder, Finn was right there was a kind of cave and we all went inside, placing bags and people down on the warmer ground.

Everyone was given a thick blanket each and me, Mike and Britney were each given a cushion, Britney's for her foot, Mike because he banged the back of his head and I because I would have to stay awake most of the night and because I also banged my head.

'Okay guys before you sleep we need someone to wake Rachel up every few minutes, so who has had the most sleep?' Finn asked everyone. Only Blaine put his hand up.

'Okay Blaine try to keep Rachel awake and if you need any help just call on me' Finn said and Santana said 'me too'

After five minutes everyone except Blaine and me were asleep. Hopefully there wouldn't be many more nights left to be here.

A/N so this was Rachel again. Next chapter Carole and then Blaine who tells us about his night with Rachel, then I think, Burt, then Sugar and so on. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N so I am again typing up a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and as for my other story, A One Shot A Day, I have decided to not carry on with it for two reasons: 1. I don't have enough time to write a one shot every day and 2 This story is taking up most of my time but when this is finished (hopefully not any time soon) I will write another long chapter story, but all in all review!

Carole's POV

'Hey Burt' I called to my husband as I walked down the staircase and into the kitchen beside him.

'Yes sweetie?' he replied.

'Has Kurt contacted you yet? Cause Finn hasn't contacted me yet and he promised he would at least text me once a day'

'No Kurt hasn't called, it may be a bit strange but perhaps they are having so much fun that they forgot' he said then carried on, 'have you phoned any other parents to see if their child has called them?'

'Yes, I have called Leroy and Hiram Berry, Jodie Anderson and Mrs Fabray, none of them have heard from their child'

Just then the phone started to ring; I rushed over to it, seeing that it was Blaine's mum, Quinn's mum and Rachel's dads all on the same line.

'Hello' I said into the phone.

'Hello Carole, this may shock you so be prepared, I have been in touch with Tina's father, Noah's mum and Sam's father who have all not heard from their daughters or sons so I decided to call the police who got in touch with the airport who said they lost contact with the plane halfway through the flight and the last they heard was that the plane was going down, our babies could be hurt!' Leroy Berry explained to me.

My breathing went all the way down and I thought I may faint, this was too overwhelming, I couldn't take it in all at once but now I have and I'm really worried.

'Hello Leroy?' I heard my husband say into the phone. I watched as his expression suddenly changed and he was in full panic mode, this was all too much.

'Finn, Kurt! They have crashed somewhere-our family! We don't know where they are or if they are alive, and Blaine and Rachel! If one of them has died then Finn and Kurt would want to kill themselves and Oh God!' I yelled rushing around the house.

'Carole! We need to stay calm, they have to be alive, I know it, they are smart kids, they will have figured it out I'm sure of it but call all the parents we are going on a search party!' He replied.

I dug into my pocket and called everyone in the Glee Club's parents and we headed out the door.

We drove out to the place that they last knew that our children were, to meet the police and the search party.

A/N sorry this is such a short chapter but it was needed to the plot, I feel as though writing this it means that it is coming down but don't worry that isn't true, next chapter is Blaine's POV and there is a twist and a cliff-hanger again, sorry! It will be out in the hour and so will another chapter of my newest story Parent Tales. Check it out and remember review!


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine's POV

'Blaine' I heard Rachel mumble beside me.

'Yeah Rach?' I asked her in reply.

'I might fall asleep, you said not to so will you come out with me, like out there' she motioned to outside the ice cave thing as Finn called it.

'Sure but why?'

'Because I need some air to breath, Finn and Mike are like really close to me and I need some space so let's go'

We got up and walked for a little bit, I didn't realise that we were so close to the edge though, my eyes were still closed and we didn't stop walking. We were hand in hand as well because I didn't want to lose Rachel so I grasped her hand.

As we fell Rachel let out a loud scream, how could we be so stupid! We were on a mountain for goodness sake and we walked straight off of it because we weren't fully wake and were so tired.

I hope someone heard her or we could be in some trouble, well, not some but a lot. I felt my life pass before my eyes, but that meant I would die, didn't it? As the icy water hit us as we landed I still had Rachel's hand in mine.

I heard yells and Kurt scream and Finn cry out just as I blacked out but I had a memory playing in my head:

'_I love you Kurt' I whispered._

'_I love you too Blaine' Kurt whispered back, 'Now why are we whispering?' He questioned._

'_Ladies and Gentleman prepare for crash landing, remember to only help others after you have helped yourself' a man's voice said through the speakers._

_I obeyed the rule and put on my mask and safety jacket then helped Kurt who seemed to be struggling with his mask and we shared a short sweet smile before the blackness took over us in one swift motion._

Kurt was my one and only, my forever and always and I would fight death to stay with him, I loved him so much and no-one could take him away from me or me away from him, not Sebastian, not our parents and not even death and the devil.

So I would have to wake up sometime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Sugar's POV

I cried as I watched Finn and Kurt rush off to find a way to get down to the icy water that their loved ones had just fallen in, I don't know what I'd do if that was someone I loved, of course I loved Rachel and Blaine like my brother and sister. Though I would never admit to that unless I had to but if it were someone I felt true love for then I don't know what I'd do, Rory was a sweet guy that deserved someone who had true feelings for him but that wasn't me. I like Artie, perhaps love but I don't know what that feels like so I couldn't possibly say that for definite.

'Sugar, this isn't the best time or place or whatever to say this but it needs to be said, you don't love me, you love Artie or at least I think you do, actually maybe this is the time to do this, you need to tell him because he really likes you too, I'm not moving back to Ireland yet so don't take pity on me, there are no harsh feelings here, we can be friends like we were before but after what happened with Rachel and Blaine Artie needs to know how you feel, and who am I to stand in the way of that?' Rory surprisingly admitted to.

Wait. Did he just breakup with me? No, that can't be right; I have to break up with the guy! But, it doesn't matter Artie needs the truth. I just realised I'm still crying about Blaine and Rachel, my brother and sister (not blood but still family) and I rarely cry so this is major.

I walked over to him, he was crying as well, we didn't know if they were alive or not, no, they have to be alive! I convinced myself. They are strong, Rachel wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Finn, making a dramatic exit, without meeting Barbra Streisand or being on Broadway first and Blaine would never leave Kurt without a heart filled goodbye, they are not dead!

'Hey Artie' I started, shaking goodbye thoughts out of my head, 'I think I am starting to like you, like you, like in a girlfriend boyfriend kind of way and I needed you to know that and also me and Rory aren't together anymore but are on great terms so no need to worry about him' I stated and started to walk away.

I felt a hand grab onto my wrist though, pulling me back and then my lips met with his for a short lingering kiss. Then I moved in again and kissed him again, his tongue dancing with mine, fireworks exploded, bells were ringing and I felt pure joy and smiled into the kiss before pulling back for air.

'Sugar, I really like you to' Artie said, 'and I want to be with you'

'Oh thank God, so we are dating now or what?'

'We are dating now'

I smiled as much as I could seeing as what was going on with Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Finn. Artie pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap in his wheelchair and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder and he cried with his head on my back.

They are alive I kept whispering to myself over and over again as Artie held me tighter knowing I needed comfort right now.

A/N I am so, so sorry! I couldn't find the time to update but don't worry I will try to update more often like I usually do, I won't be updating though until I get at least five reviews. I will be starting a new story when this one is finished but I don't know what to write so prompts are welcome and someone has asked me to Co-write a story with them so that should hopefully be out soon.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I'm so glad that people are enjoying what I'm writing! I always thought that I was terrible, so thank you a lot! The Blaine-Rachel fall thing will happen in this chapter so read on to find out about them! And I am hoping for more reviews by the end of this story so please review and I have an amazing thought for a sequel. This is really close to an end I have decided only about 2-4 chapters left! Then sequel if I get at least forty reviews so review my lovelies!

Finn's POV

Rachel might be dead, Rachel might be dead… those words stung so bad and made my heart falter and I felt as though I wanted to kill myself to make it all go away but Rachel also could still be alive.

I could tell Kurt was taking the whole Blaine thing as hard as I was taking the Rachel situation, he was crying though as we jog walked down the kind of ice path beneath our feet which led to the icy cold water our loved ones were in.

The water wasn't that far down but felt like we were walking five hundred miles like that song sung by them Scottish people who didn't really matter right now, Rachel and Blaine mattered.

After what felt like years we reached it, I was tired because of the lack of sleep but I ran to where Rachel and Blaine were lying, the water had swept them back onto the ice so they were just lying there. Their faces were ice sheets, so white and cold, Rachel's lips were a strong blue colour and Blaine's were heading that way. One thing I did notice was that they were holding hands.

Kurt and I knew they were great friends and as they fell they must have been holding hands and they never let go trying to have someone near them if they were going to die, wait, were they breathing! I suddenly thought to check and for a few seconds I couldn't hear Rachel's heartbeat but then a faint one was felt against my warmer fingers.

Kurt was checking Blaine's as I looked up, he looked up at me and smiled, they were both alive! And to let Kurt know that I smiled back a little, Kurt and Rachel were best friends so I wasn't surprised when a wash of relief showed on Kurt's face.

'Kurt' I begun, we hadn't spoken since they fell, 'we have to get them out of their wet clothes; they look like they are getting hyperthermia, Rachel especially'

'Yes of course but I have spare clothes in my bag so we have to go back up, carrying them, I can carry Rachel because she is lighter and you are stringer so you carry Blaine, okay?' He replied and I nodded, picking up Blaine as Kurt lifted Rachel.

As we neared the top, the rest of the New Directions in sight Rachel opened her eyes and started to scream; in between screams she screamed some words, 'Blaaiiiiiinnne! No Blaine, I'm so soooooorrrrry, I should have looked I'm so sooooorrrry!'

Everyone by now was looking at us and smiled because they were at least alive but Rachel was screaming and squirming and Kurt couldn't calm her down until he pinched her and suddenly the screams stopped and she looked around frantically.

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face, screams of help in her eyes, Puck came over and took Blaine before stripping him of his clothes and putting on Kurt's spare clothes to keep him warm then placed a blanket on top of him for extra heat.

I carefully took my beautiful girl out of Kurt's arms and into mine and kissed her blue lips that stayed blue even after the little heat of my breath, Blaine was still passed out and Rachel looked cold and ill so we needed help.

Santana had approached us and whispered, 'Finn, if someone comes to help us they won't know that we are here, so we are sending you and Tina to go wait where we were before because I have a feeling help is on its way, Puckerman and I will take care of Rach while you go, okay?'

I really wanted to stay with Rachel but I had a duty to go and find help so I nodded and kissed Rachel goodbye before joining Tina and walking away from where Santana was carrying Rachel away, Rachel's eyes stuck on me as I rounded the corner going the same route as before.

'Finn, Rachel has hyperthermia but she will be absolutely fine, she is a fighter, and help is probably coming as Santana said' Tina spoke gently and I hugged her with my none broken arm and she hugged back, it was funny, I barely spoke to Tina and here she was there for me when I needed someone.

A light shone on us from up above, making us shield our eyes with our hands to see what it was, a helicopter, and bingo Santana was correct! Help was here!

A voice boomed down to us, 'Were you passengers on the plane that crashed, if so nod your heads'

Tina and I both nodded our heads and suddenly a rope ladder had been thrown down to us, 'climb up, the girl first, and then lead us to the others'

I watched as Tina climbed the rope ladder and I pushed her up a bit, when she was at the top I climbed up as well, it shook but I knew if I didn't climb it Rachel couldn't get to the hospital and she really needed to.

I entered the helicopter, though I had only one good arm I had managed to get on, joining Tina when a doctor or a nurse, I wasn't sure came up to me inspecting my arm and said she would mend to it at the hospital because it was sonly broken.

'So where are they?' The pilot asked as we took our seat next to him, directing him to the sight the others were, when we saw it he went down and landed right next to it and I could hear Rachel's screams and saw Santana trying to calm her, and Rachel was clearly dreaming though she wasn't meant to sleep because of her concussion and the fall was haunting her as well.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I'm so glad that people are enjoying what I'm writing! I always thought that I was terrible, so thank you a lot! The Blaine-Rachel fall thing will happen in this chapter so read on to find out about them! And I am hoping for more reviews by the end of this story so please review and I have an amazing thought for a sequel. This is really close to an end I have decided only about 2-4 chapters left! Then sequel if I get at least forty reviews so review my lovelies!

Finn's POV

Rachel might be dead, Rachel might be dead… those words stung so bad and made my heart falter and I felt as though I wanted to kill myself to make it all go away but Rachel also could still be alive.

I could tell Kurt was taking the whole Blaine thing as hard as I was taking the Rachel situation, he was crying though as we jog walked down the kind of ice path beneath our feet which led to the icy cold water our loved ones were in.

The water wasn't that far down but felt like we were walking five hundred miles like that song sung by them Scottish people who didn't really matter right now, Rachel and Blaine mattered.

After what felt like years we reached it, I was tired because of the lack of sleep but I ran to where Rachel and Blaine were lying, the water had swept them back onto the ice so they were just lying there. Their faces were ice sheets, so white and cold, Rachel's lips were a strong blue colour and Blaine's were heading that way. One thing I did notice was that they were holding hands.

Kurt and I knew they were great friends and as they fell they must have been holding hands and they never let go trying to have someone near them if they were going to die, wait, were they breathing! I suddenly thought to check and for a few seconds I couldn't hear Rachel's heartbeat but then a faint one was felt against my warmer fingers.

Kurt was checking Blaine's as I looked up, he looked up at me and smiled, they were both alive! And to let Kurt know that I smiled back a little, Kurt and Rachel were best friends so I wasn't surprised when a wash of relief showed on Kurt's face.

'Kurt' I begun, we hadn't spoken since they fell, 'we have to get them out of their wet clothes; they look like they are getting hyperthermia, Rachel especially'

'Yes of course but I have spare clothes in my bag so we have to go back up, carrying them, I can carry Rachel because she is lighter and you are stringer so you carry Blaine, okay?' He replied and I nodded, picking up Blaine as Kurt lifted Rachel.

As we neared the top, the rest of the New Directions in sight Rachel opened her eyes and started to scream; in between screams she screamed some words, 'Blaaiiiiiinnne! No Blaine, I'm so soooooorrrrry, I should have looked I'm so sooooorrrry!'

Everyone by now was looking at us and smiled because they were at least alive but Rachel was screaming and squirming and Kurt couldn't calm her down until he pinched her and suddenly the screams stopped and she looked around frantically.

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face, screams of help in her eyes, Puck came over and took Blaine before stripping him of his clothes and putting on Kurt's spare clothes to keep him warm then placed a blanket on top of him for extra heat.

I carefully took my beautiful girl out of Kurt's arms and into mine and kissed her blue lips that stayed blue even after the little heat of my breath, Blaine was still passed out and Rachel looked cold and ill so we needed help.

Santana had approached us and whispered, 'Finn, if someone comes to help us they won't know that we are here, so we are sending you and Tina to go wait where we were before because I have a feeling help is on its way, Puckerman and I will take care of Rach while you go, okay?'

I really wanted to stay with Rachel but I had a duty to go and find help so I nodded and kissed Rachel goodbye before joining Tina and walking away from where Santana was carrying Rachel away, Rachel's eyes stuck on me as I rounded the corner going the same route as before.

'Finn, Rachel has hyperthermia but she will be absolutely fine, she is a fighter, and help is probably coming as Santana said' Tina spoke gently and I hugged her with my none broken arm and she hugged back, it was funny, I barely spoke to Tina and here she was there for me when I needed someone.

A light shone on us from up above, making us shield our eyes with our hands to see what it was, a helicopter, and bingo Santana was correct! Help was here!

A voice boomed down to us, 'Were you passengers on the plane that crashed, if so nod your heads'

Tina and I both nodded our heads and suddenly a rope ladder had been thrown down to us, 'climb up, the girl first, and then lead us to the others'

I watched as Tina climbed the rope ladder and I pushed her up a bit, when she was at the top I climbed up as well, it shook but I knew if I didn't climb it Rachel couldn't get to the hospital and she really needed to.

I entered the helicopter, though I had only one good arm I had managed to get on, joining Tina when a doctor or a nurse, I wasn't sure came up to me inspecting my arm and said she would mend to it at the hospital because it was sonly broken.

'So where are they?' The pilot asked as we took our seat next to him, directing him to the sight the others were, when we saw it he went down and landed right next to it and I could hear Rachel's screams and saw Santana trying to calm her, and Rachel was clearly dreaming though she wasn't meant to sleep because of her concussion and the fall was haunting her as well.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope you forgive me but I have been busy, I won't say anything more on the subject and just say thank you to everyone who helped get the reviews over the forty mark because this is the last chapter, sorry for the shortness and the not very detailed bits but I have lost interest in this so I stopped it suddenly and have decided to write the sequel which carries on from this chapter, review please to see the sequel soon.

Rory's POV

A helicopter was landing right next to us; a huge gust of wind blowing over us all, making it colder than it already was which wasn't very helpful. Tina and Finn were spotted sitting in the front with the pilot. Rachel was lying in Santana's arms screaming, it was her nightmares Santana had told us when it started so we were used to the noise and her crying. Kurt was with an unconscious Blaine trying to wake him up but so far failing. Everyone else was just looking at the helicopter, so happy that we were saved.

Rachel, Blaine and Quinn were pulled up by a rope first so they could be checked out by nurses and doctors in the helicopter before going to the hospital. Then Artie, Mike, Britney, Sugar, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, me, Sam, Puck, Mr Shue then Ms Pillsbury came afterwards.

It was a big helicopter but not that much space inside so we were cramped while getting warm since we were freezing to death out on the mountain.

It was about an hour later that we arrived at the hospital and rushed inside to be checked out, lots of doctors and nurses rushing around taking us to different rooms to be checked out, or parents were there as well, being welcomed in to our room, my whole family had flown out from Ireland because of the plane crash and they hugged me so tight, I'm pretty sure that they crushed me but I didn't care very much.

Rachel was with Finn and they were talking and hugging and kissing but nobody stopped them because it didn't matter, we survived and they deserved to have each other and show PDA without anyone caring.

I decided to check up on Blaine since everyone else was up and alive. He was in the room next to Rachel's so I didn't have to go very far.

Kurt was sitting in a chair holding his hand and who I assumed was his family were around his bed crying and hoping for him to wake up.

I heard Kurt whisper 'I love you' into his ear and then something happened, I now feel like crying because just then he opened his eyes and said such simple words that made everyone's heart drop. It was directed at Kurt and he looked around and saw all of us, the little light in his eye hiding behind clouds, he said:

'Who are you?'


End file.
